swsefandomcom-20200215-history
Sith Talent Tree
The Sith tradition believes in order through tyranny. In ancient days, Sith Warriors battled Jedi Knights for galactic supremacy until, finally, the few remaining Sith were driven into hiding. Since then, The Sith have conspired to annihilate The Jedi and everything they stand for. Dark Healing You can spend a Force Point to heal wounds by drawing life energy from another creature within 6 squares of you. Using this ability is a Standard Action, and you must succeed on a ranged attack roll. If the attack equals or exceeds the target's Fortitude Defense, you deal 1d6 points of damage per Class Level to the target, and you heal an equal amount of damage. If the attack fails, there is no effect. Dark Scourge You have dedicated your life to wiping out the Jedi, and your hatred of them knows no bounds. Against Jedi characters (That is, characters belonging to The Jedi), you gain a +1 Dark Side bonus on attack rolls. Dark Side Adept Force Powers that are strongly tied to the Dark Side flow through you more easily. You can reroll any Use the Force check made when activating Force Powers with the [Dark Side] descriptor, but you must keep the result of the reroll, even if it is worse. Dark Side Master Prerequisite: Dark Side Adept Force Powers that are strongly tied to the Dark Side flow through you more easily. You can reroll any Use the Force check made when activating Force Powers with the [Dark Side] descriptor, and can spend a Force Point to keep the better of the two results. Force Deception You can use your Use the Force modifier instead of your Deception check modifier when making Deception checks, as you use The Force to cloak your vile treachery. You are considered Trained in the Deception Skill. If you are entitled to a Deception check reroll, you may reroll your Use the Force check instead (Subject to the same circumstances and limitations). Improved Dark Healing Prerequisite: Dark Healing Your Dark Healing Talent improves. The range of this ability increases to 12 squares, and even if that attack fails, the target takes half damage, while you heal an equal amount of damage. Wicked Strike Prerequisites: [[Weapon Focus (Lightsabers)|Weapon''' Focus (Lightsabers)]], '''Weapon Specialization (Lightsabers) When you score a critical hit with a Lightsaber, you may spend a Force Point to move the target -2 steps along the Condition Track. Additional Sith Talents Affliction Reference Book: Star Wars Saga Edition Knights of the Old Republic Campaign Guide Your Force Powers carries the taint of the Dark Side more so than even other Dark Side users. When you damage a single opponent with one of your Force Powers, that target also takes 2d6 points of Force damage at the beginning of it's next turn, before taking any Actions. Dark Healing Field Reference Book: Star Wars Saga Edition Knights of the Old Republic Campaign Guide Prerequisites: Dark Healing, Improved Dark Healing You can spend a Force Point to heal wounds by drawing life energy from up to three targeted creatures within 12 squares of you. Once per encounter, you can make a Use the Force check. If the check result equals or exceeds a target's Fortitude Defense, the target takes 1d6 points of Force damage per every Sith Apprentice and Sith Lord Class Level you posses. You heal half the total damage dealt (Cumulative from all targets). If the attack fails, the target takes half damage, and you heal that amount. Drain Force Reference Book: Star Wars Saga Edition Knights of the Old Republic Campaign Guide Prerequisite: Affliction Once per encounter, as a Reaction when you damage a Force-sensitive opponent, the dark taint of your power allows you to sap some of the opponent's strength, and convert it to personal power, regaining one spent Force Power. Additionally, the target losses one Force Point. Sith Alchemy Reference Book: Star Wars Saga Edition Knights of the Old Republic Campaign Guide See also: Sith Alchemy Talent Tree Prerequisites: Dark Side Adept, Dark Side Master Your knowledge of Sith sorcery allows you to imbue talismans and other objects with the power of the Dark Side. * Create Sith Talisman: You can spend one Force Point to imbue a portable object with the Dark Side, creating a Sith Talisman that provides offensive strength to a Force Power or Lightsaber attack. Creating the talisman takes a Full-Round Action. While you wear or carry a Sith Talisman on your person, add 1d6 to damage rolls with your Force Powers. You increase your Dark Side Score by one when you first put on or carry a Sith Talisman. You can only have one Sith Talisman active at any given time, and if it is destroyed, you cannot create another one for 24 hours. * Create Sith Weapon: You can alchemically treat a properly prepared weapon to become a Sith Weapon. You may spend a Force Point to imbue the weapon with the properties of the Sith Alchemical Weapon Template (This process takes one hour to complete). Stolen Form Reference Book: Star Wars Saga Edition Threats of the Galaxy Prerequisites: Any one Force Technique, Weapon Focus (Lightsabers) You have learned how to use a Jedi fighting technique to defeat Jedi in combat. Choose one Talent from the Lightsaber Forms Talent Tree; you gain the benefits of this Talent and are considered to have this Talent for the purpose of satisfying prerequisites. You must meet all the prerequisites as normal for the chosen Lightsaber Forms Talent, in addition to the prerequisites of this Talent. You can select this Talent multiple times. Each time you select it, choose a different Lightsaber Forms Talent. Category:Talent Trees Category:Sith Apprentice Talent Trees Category:Sith Lord Talent Trees